Mismatched Perfect
by aandromeda
Summary: Kakashi knows he's in love. But is she still in love with Sasuke? He seems to think so.  WARNING: LEMON IN LAST CHAPTER
1. Admit

Mismatch Perfect

Chapter One.

Admit.

"Sakura, I thought it would be a swell idea to go out to dinner". He looked at the person in front of him, feeling like an idiot. She would never show interest in him. He could feel it this crater that formed in his stomach when the thought crept in. Hollowing and almost hungry. It was like he no longer felt the need to breathe sometimes.

He hated it. He wanted to hate her. Her floral scent and slightly feral personality. How her pastel pink hair made her eyes seem like soft jade. He considered her one of the best of the best even though he himself was considered top notch, although he paid no mind to it.

He stared at the person before him, staring right back. A furrowed brow. The expression of someone who had been shot down. Himself. A copy cat. Like himself, a mirror.

He walked over to his bed and fell into the soft blankets he almost never uses. They were mostly for show and pretty brand new. His bed overall was composed of a memory foam mattress, some black silk sheets, a maroon comforter with a silvery lightning looking design. It matched him perfectly. He managed to keep his favorite kunai-print pillow with the Jiraiyas' autograph in a small corner of the opening on the cottony fabric. He scratched at the tiny neat print of his name, sighing, forgetting for a moment what he was originally distraught about, only to remember no more Icha Icha books were to arrive anymore ever again, unless Naruto could manage to crank one out, giving the series one last show. Heck, he had already finished the last book for the infamous Perverted Sannin. The lanky man sat up, long feet planted on a cherry wood floor, dug his elbows into his knees and buried his hands in his face. He rubbed the left side of his face, scratching the scar over his eye that sometimes itched when touched.

"Scarecrow.. Skinny, scary, and not very interesting," he thought out loud. He wasn't necessarily skinny to the bone, but he wasn't bulked up like some of the other ninja he'd seen her go for lately. He was lean. His back was shaped into a ridged although thin triangle, and his front was long and almost straight, except for the slim curve his ribs made as they went upward and stretched out some. Now, his ribs weren't sticking out like a malnourished orphan. He had a build. His muscle was tone and created small shadows over the ones they were above, like two crossing ripples in a pond. Although no one would have guessed he was in peak condition if it weren't for the fact he was titled "The Copy Nin" and had also fought and lived through war at an exponentially young age. He had grown up, after losing his last of the family he had, pretty much on his own because of that war.

In this upward fetal position, he pondered what she saw in those guys. He had always tried to keep his interest in her, and her personal life, at a minimum but he couldn't help but get drawn into it. The guys she was with weren't usually patient or listened to her, or respected her enough to stop looking at her ass. It was like watching a typical teenage relationship with a couple of fully fledged adults. The guys she went out with.. They were usually over confident, handsy, and wouldn't partake to her most simple of needs. This scarecrow of a man would have shown her his undying affection, showering her with roses, perfumes, romantic storybook fantasies all the little girls dreamed of, and do what it took to take care of her at one hundred and ten percent, just like he had always done when she needed him. He tried not to make it obvious though, for her sake. She would probably lose it if she found out her old teacher held feelings for her. Favoritism is what he tried to call it, and in a very obvious way, it was. He finally admitted it to himself he loved her when he and the rest Team Kakashi were all in the bar.

TWO YEARS AGO

They decided to keep the name at Team Kakashi although Sasuke had returned. To Konoha that is. He must have really never thought much of his friends enough to want to stick around.

Yamato and Sai were making faces at each other. Yamato, slightly drunk and not holding his liquor very well, was trying to get Sai to help him learn how to make an expression to make girls melt on the spot. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were talking about Icha Icha, and since Sakura had never been introduced to the series, they decided to give her an introduction to the story and characters in the series.

"Okay, so the main character can never seem to find the girl that's just right although.." Kakashi was lost. He had promised himself he would quit staring into those two soft, supple pink lips while watching every word spill from that perfect mouth. He would zone out when she would talk thinking of what they would feel like, how her pretty little sigh would sound once he placed his lips to hers in an innocent lip lock. Something was unfortunately, and literally snapping him back to reality.

"Hey.. HEY!" Sakura snapped her fingers in his face. "Why do you keep staring at my mouth like that again? Is my breath really that bad?"

"Nah Sakura, your breath smells like beer like everyone else's"

Sakura scowled and gritted her teeth. "Gee, thanks Naruto, nice to know," she spat sarcastically. Kakashi wish he had the sense to correct himself in little moments like these, but sometimes he was too honest about some things, except for being late. "But does that still make it okay to stare?"

He hadn't meant to, but he had started staring again.

"Hmm?"

"Kakashi sensei, ever since we decided to start drinking together, all you do is stare at my mouth."

"Well that's not such a terrible thing, is it?" He raised his hidden eyebrow.

"No I guess not, but I don't know why you have to stare like that. You're the only one who does, like you're trying to figure something out.." A small frown made way to her face, "Are you trying to figure out whether I brushed my teeth or not?."

"What? Oh, yes. I get bored sometimes I guess. I can't even smell your breath." Naruto almost spat his drink out at his words.

"Kakashi sensei, we were just talking about a new Icha Icha series! How are you bored?" Damn. How did he not catch that? Kakashi kept his usually calm body language, and formulated a small fib.

"Well while you went off talking about that, I was thinking of ideas for the new series. Maybe it could end with him realizing Adachi was the only one he really loved, just like the series always came back to? Besides, it's the biggest fan pairing. The masses would love it."

"Who's Adachi?" Sakura blurted.

"His overly sensitive student" Naruto chirped as he winked at her. He had obviously forgotten that Kakashi hadn't explained his 'boredom'. Sakura felt some heat crawl up her face. Kakashi sipped at his small cup of sake while the other two were on the brink of a one-sided fight. Sakura sighed, trying to relieve her anger and her blush.

"Kakashi, but they're former student and teacher. Wouldn't that be a little weird?"

"Love can be weird, but it can also be beautiful." Sakura was the one staring this time.

" I knew you were a man of many wise words, but not any of love."

Something in her words made him realize something in him. It was always there, but he never tried to acknowledge it. Like a diamond covered in rock, waiting to be broken out, and cut into perfection. Continuing to ignore it was not going to fix it, and he knew he couldn't ignore it any longer. He wanted her.


	2. Pins and Needles

Mismatched Perfect

Chapter Two- Pins and Needles.

_Tick.. Tick.. Tick.. "-roke me, Stroke m-" BANG._

Kakashi hadn't realized he had passed out. And he did not want to wake up to his alarm with that song after remembering the girl of his dreams was in his dreams that soundless sleep. His digital clock was egg-shaped and made from some sort of steely material, and he liked the artificial, light ticking sound it made.

Allot of thing's had changed in Konoha. The economy began to boom when the village was reconstructed with newer more sophisticated city designs and layouts rather than the old, might-as-well-be sticks and stones the old Konoha was formed of. It wasn't necessarily overly modern, but it had definitely improved. The roads were now paved, the stores had more industrial merchandise, people were starting to get into some of the different fashions from around the world, music was being introduced, and much, much more. And the air-conditioning. Thank the Lord for the air-conditioning. Kakashi swore there must have been at least two in each building he entered. He had always appreciated it before when he would enter a building that would have it on occasion, but now every time he walked into a building, it was like bliss was chilling on his skin rather than sweat from his rigorous training sessions. This was apparently just a small perk from Konohas reap.

A huge part to Konohas success was Naruto, Sai and Shikamaru. They decided to use all of what was left of Narutos' fortune from all of his hard work and from being the son of the famous Yellow Flash, to have custom made bombs that had chakra infused into them to whoever owned them. But these were no ordinary chakra bombs. They were different colors representing what material they held. There were different kinds of chlorates, chlorides and special detonators. When they first decided to practice their plan, It went beautifully, especially due to the genius coordination of the Nara boy.

One night, when they were ready and when he was signaled, Sai pulled out a scroll, and painted like there was no tomorrow, threw in all the chakra he had, and created a huge, but unseen line art in the sky with thick lines for visibility. But even for the thick lines, it was too dark for his masterpiece to be seen. This was where Naruto came in. Naruto, with a very strong arm, threw the bombs into the sky, right into the middle of the line art, formed a hand sign and activated them.

_Pop! Pop! Pheewt! Pop!_

A large, glistening fox with the colors of a sunset lit up the sky, and it was _alive_. It was _moving_. And it was going to make Konoha a _killing_ in entertainment. It moved with Narutos movents, and needed almost none of Sais further help on what to do. The boys' first try was a success and Naruto almost pissed his pants from the excitement of knowing how great this new chapter for Konoha was going to be. When they first started they made nearly one million ryo. And it nearly doubles every show, three shows a year. They donate around ninety percent to Konoha every time, and everything for Konoha has been pretty much downhill. And so far no one can see the bottom of said hill.

Kakashi finally decided to stretch, hearing and feeling a pop crawl up his spine. He ran his fingers through his hair, unconsciously tousling it into its usual spiked up shape. Propping himself up, he pushed himself to his feet, cracked his toes, and walked across the smooth, thin and perfect planks of wood to his bathroom.

He stared into the mirror letting some warm water run, and used a new razor and shaving cream that had made its debut earlier this month. August He saved the final test for last. He rubbed his palm against his bony chin. It was like he had never grown facial hair in the first place. Smirking happily, he continued feeling it, thinking how different everything was. How easy it is now. He used to have to continue with a little rusty, pale blue one he happened to come across at Asumas old place. Now he was using this fancy number with a squishy grooved handle, and five or six razor blades with a soothing substance on either edge of the blades. The creator of this brand decided to call this line of shaving razor _Cobalt Thunder_. A name that was almost as cool as Icha Icha.

He went into his living room and turned on his surround system, playing a song that sounded like it would bore into your subconscious and nest there. It was by a group called Massive Attack. It was beautiful, and relaxed, and strange, and the strangeness just drew him to it all more. The thrum of the music woke him up a bit as he began to trudge to the kitchen to make his first batch of coffee.

While that was on its way, he decided to walk back to his room and change his clothes. A black cotton, stretchy masked tee without sleeves. He must have had at least four of them. Although he no longer felt ashamed of his father, he supposed the masked shirts had indeed grown on him, despite how stuffy they felt the first few years he had started wearing them. They were part of his signature look. He just wasn't the same without it, or his hitai-ate passing off as an eye patch, but he wasn't going to wear his forehead protector today, and probably tomorrow, or the next day most likely.

He began to tug off his tee-shirt, pull down his grey sweat pants and along with navy blue boxers with small Konoha symbols printed up the sides. He put the old clothes in a straw woven basket, and pulled out some crisp, clean pants, placing them next to the shirt. He didn't bother with a shower because he wasn't exactly dirty, he just liked the feeling of fresh clothes.

He grabbed the black form hugging shirt and wrestled it over his head, and pulled on the slender, dark grey, thin fabric sweats just afterwards, not caring to put on an undergarment. It's not like he had anywhere to go anyways.

Ever since Konohas popularity, all the other nations had wanted a piece of it too, and there was plenty to go around and enough to keep it going. No one really cared, and everything was at peace. Well not exactly everything. There were still a few hooligans trying to cause a little trouble, a few A ranked missions out there. To be honest Kakashi missed not going out to solve a little crime and whip a little ass. It was practically bred into him, being a prodigious child and all. Although, sometime's there's a dry spell for everything. But it wasn't going to drive him to boredom anytime soon. Since he found out about the internet and computers he has managed to experience so many new things. Like Chatroulette. Chatroulette almost never failed to amuse him, and it was always a huge treat to meet another Icha Icha fan. Some of them he envied for having all of the signed audio tapes, knowing there was no way he could get the rest of his signed, and finding someone willing to trade would take a decade. But today, he didn't feel like Chatroulette. He felt like going out into the sun and lying down on a rooftop with his favorite book on his face, pretending to be out of everyone's reach and comfortable, trying to forget about the girl he wished would lay next to him when he woke up.

He strutted back into the kitchen and poured himself a mug of coffee, added a little cream and milk. Not too much sugar, not wanting to lose his interest in his current cup out of over sweetened distaste. He sipped some in. Just perfect. He wondered what Sakura would be doing at; Kakashi glanced at the clock; eleven-thirty in the morning. Knowing how she liked to keep her routine usually, she would probably be awake, cleaning her house. But hey, you never knew. She was different every day. Full of surprises. Maybe she was training with Ino, or she could have been visiting that new store where all the clothing brands were in English. Or maybe she was at the new pool Naruto installed after his big success. The boy practically had a business going. There was something in the paper about him and his gang of Sai and Shikimaru hiring more people for their next gig. They were also going to be hiring Muse and Lady Gaga according to rumor. That Gaga woman seemed to be a big shot, although Kakashi never really paid attention to media talk. His favorite show was when they did a show of a white lamb bleeding in a very graceful way for it's unappreciative onlookers, only to die. The people who saw cried over it, just to see it come back to life, more beautiful than ever and dissipate beautifully into the sky in a shower of pastel rainbows. Sai said he found out about the idea when one faraway tourist decided to share with him a book on the past events of his religion, and Sai couldn't help but think it was beautiful. Neither could Kakashi.

But ah yes. The pool. Sakura swimming. Her womanly, although petite form in an innocently small two pieced swimsuit. Her wet pale skin would probably glint off little white rays of light, looking like a living chandelier. Her strong legs and soft waist delving inward some nicely while going upward toward both her small, but fir-

_KNOCK! KNOCK!KNOCK!_

"Hey Kakashi! You up yet? I'm taking you to Narutos! I know you love his pool!"she bribed.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"We wanted to get you out of that house! You really need some sun! I bought you a bathing suit!" she bribed. Again.

Damn. Without hesitation, he got up and walked to the door, trying to angle his body so there would be no awkward moments between them if she saw. Damn. Damn. Damn. His favorite pants were skinny and the fabric was thin and he was very close to breaking into a full-fledged, hard, pulsing accident.

"I'm coming, just a second," he called out although he was already very close to the door. She sounded alone. _Alright,_ he thought, _now or never. I was hoping I'd never have to do this._

He pulled down his mask just below his chin, rested his arm above his head against the wall and leaned casually trying to get his pants to fold in a way so it looked natural. It wasn't as natural looking as he was going for but it was good enough.

He blew out a sigh, never thinking this day would come, lowered his head for a spit second, and raised it again, reassuring himself this was going to happen. He grabbed the knob, twisted it, and smoothly opened the door.

"Hey there! I brought it with me so you can change here if you li…ke. Oh."

She's so pretty when her eyes were big like that.

Her mouth would have been gaping if she had the sense to. She was staring into an oblivion, her eyes triangulating on the mouth before her. A few seconds passed and that same mouth curved into a smirk, showing perfect incisors and canines, whiter than porcelain, and the handsome dimples of his father, and just that little movement made something in her chest jump along with her breathing. Kakashi glanced at her swimsuit clad upper torso while she stared off. A beige and extra pale pink, _way too thin_, two-piece. Kakashi could have died on the spot.

"Sakura, is there something wrong with my breath?" Kakashi said with a deep gravely chuckle following afterwards, knowing very well his breath was in good condition. Sakura paused, her eyes still slightly lost, almost sleepy looking now.

"Hmmm," was the only noise she seemed to come up with, obviously lost in a little trance. Kakashi decided to play with her a little.

"Ok so hmm? Or _hmmmm_?" he said in a low silky voice that sounded a little too provocative for his own good. Damn, damn, damn! Her eyes got wide again and her head began to dart in different directions, as if trying to find something else to occupy her eyes.

"I'm really, really sorry sir, I didn't know you weren't ready"- wait- sir? He was beginning to feel old, and a small pang of hurt shot through him. Sakura didn't think he was old did she? He wasn't that old. Thirty-five is a very good age for a man.

She lowered her head and shoved the swim trunks to his chest a little hard, making Kakashi wince at the pain. Sakura paused for a second, forehead parallel to the floor. She turned around perfectly on one foot, walked down the sidewalk and gradually increased her pace the further she went. It would have been a lot easier on her if she had just decided to run. Kakashi checked the tags on the swimwear. One of the tags had "1 PM" written in ballpoint pen on it.

With a heavy sigh, he breathed out, "One P.M. it is then."

It was one thirty, but Kakashi had no need to worry. He managed to feed number two (since himself died) just the perfect amount of water in those thirty minutes. He couldn't decide if one glass or two was sufficient, but he didn't want to drown him, so he proceeded to get on his computer and watch videos on taking care of plants. One video led to another, and to another, and he eventually ended up watching videos of babies laughing their cute heads off, leaving Kakashi in a fit of noises like "," and "Psssshsshshshhh," trying to stifle any laughs or giggles that ever dared make come out, especially since the title of the video was called "YOU LAUGH YOU LOSE". He called it a very close draw, claiming he was being more lenient on the video than himself.

Putting on some comfortable sandals, a neck-up mask, his new trunks, and a baggy white tee, he didn't bother locking his door on the way out. Not many people would step into his house without either being an idiot, a friend, or a really, really big guy. Or a person who knew what they were doing. He pondered this for a second. He locked his door after all.

He watched his feet almost the entire way, watching the pebbles bounce off his sandals, listening to the soothing scratch of them against the pavement. He saw Narutos' mailbox. Naruto had a strange mailbox. It was a lavender frog with green specks flecked all over its forehead wearing a leather jacket. Naruto; Kakashi never saw what that kid loved when it came to frogs.

Pointing his head towards a dark green door, then settling his eyes on the rest of the house, he examined Narutos' home. It was a burnt orange color, reminding himself of Gamabunta, one of Narutos' largest summons.

Narutos' house was three stories tall, with seven bathrooms and eight bedrooms. The kid was loaded. He offered up two of his rooms to six different orphans, two boys and four girls, and hired Hinata to care for them, since she was the softest woman Naruto knew. She accepted without hesitation. Rumor has it they were having an affair, Naruto falling hard for the woman while watching her tend to the orphans, touched by how nurturing to them she was, almost wishing he could have been mothered by her. Then again the Hyuugas were not very trustful to let the heiress alone with the container of the Kyuubi. They must have been keeping a watchful eye on her, but knowing her father, the man would probably rather see her off dead than letting the delicate woman reign.

Kakashi stalked to the front of the house, which seemed to be thrumming with a beat. He began looking at the garden from the porch, noticing the different sorts of flowers like the snapdragons, the azaleas, and the sunflowers. Naruto must have a gardener too. The boy never could keep a home kept, let alone keep a plant alive. Even his previous undersized apartment was a little much for him. He sighed, turned back to the door, and opened it. Unlocked, as always. Music was pulsing throughout the entire house. It was that earlier song Kakashi had heard on the radio.

Dear God.

_-It's as easy as 123__  
><em>_Stroke me stroke me__  
><em>_I'll touch you if you touch me_

___Grab a hold of my johnson I want some,__  
><em>_Put away that fake ID from Wisconsin__  
><em>_If you're over 18 then it's on__  
><em>_I don't give a sh-_

"Kakashi! Yo! I decided to invite Genma and Asuma! They're at the bar in the back! Grandma's shaking up some drinks there. Go on! Get yourself a little something!" Naruto strutted off with a little dance in his step, two drinks in hand: one hard lemonade and one sex on the beach, walking over to Hinata. He handed Hinata the hard lemonade. That boy was too much. Kakashi assumed the kids of the house were off somewhere on some trip. Naruto liked giving them field trips. He always sent the best ninja he could as well to watch over them of course. Usually it was off to the places he himself never got to see, but was too busy to do so, so decided to give them the honor of going, taking pictures, making videos and what not for when they came back. Kakashi walked through the living room full of nearly thirty relaxed jounin sipping on beer talking about their kids, dancing vigorously, passed out on the floor in midday, or jabbering on about their latest conquest on Call of Duty. They didn't like the idea of guns, but it gave it them something to do while waiting for missions.

Passing through the thick air of the living room, he went into the kitchen, which wasn't as crammed full of people, but it was crammed with five kegs and approximately four people. His apparent 'rival', a hyuuga, a weapons expert, and one hell of a drunk man. That group was never the popular one, what with the green latex dorks, nerdying up the air, making everywhere they went dweeb central. Kakashi threw Neji and Tenten _a get out of there_ look, and beckoned them towards the back door in the kitchen, leading to the pool. They followed without hesitation with a little more desperation than he expected.

Now, this was not an ordinary pool. It was shaped like a shuriken, probably based after one of Narutos' famous signature moves. This pool had a shallow bottom that was colored green, and filled with salt water so no one had to worry about chemicals. It had little twisting lights on the bottom that were extravagant during the night. Kakashi liked visiting at night just to watch. There were artificial, solar powered fiber-optic spider lilies and sakura blossoms that floated on the top as well. Another reason to love the night life of this pool. The small little reminders of what he desired floating atop the water, pink and green, the two famous features of his want. It was like Naruto had made this place just to Kakashis' liking.

In the middle of the pool was a circular artificial island about nine feet wide. It was clear so you could see right through it. But that wasn't the best part. It was an aquarium. It had all sorts of little sea life in it. Starfish, small species of octopi, parrot fish, angel fish, puffers, sweetlips, tangs, and sea horses. It was beautiful. Naruto sure did have taste. And cash. Not only did he inherit his fathers fortune, but Jiraiyas as well. It's just Jiraiya almost never thought to buy anything. But you can't hold much when you travel the land, looking for "inspiration".

The back yard was definitely livelier. Just as Naruto had said, the Hokage herself was enjoying her practically workless days, not that she was slacking, it's just business was booming in other senses of the phrase and she was only needed in the office four days a week, a huge improvement from her past six and a half. Here she was, mixing drinks, making different and very prominent parts of herself shaking with her in her red bikini. The current setting was screaming for some overly scandalous magazine to try and make a front pager on, but she commanded too much respect for that. Or fear. Whatever the day felt like calling it. A frog-printed awning stretched above the long oak wood bar table, waxed shinier than a brand new hitae-ate.

He casually sat next to Asuma who was sipping a small cup of whiskey at the far left end of the bar table,letting Genma get his fill on all the half dressed kuniochi, probably not looking to get drunk just yet.

" Sex on the beach, Tsunade-Sama." Kakashi called himself a hypocrite, as if he were to care that he agreed with Naruto on girly drinks.

"What's up with you and the honorifics, boy? You ain't gotta be soo tight-assed; loo-oosen up, copy kitten." Tsunade wasn't that drunk yet. Her slurring wasn't completely obliterating her sentences.

Asuma held his drink, furrowed his brow in question, and looked at Kakashi.

"Trying out that new gay thing all the kids are talking about?"

"More or less." Asuma smirked.

"Good ol' Kakashi. Always trying new things. You ever gonna tell me who she is?"

"I don't feel like talking about her right now."

"I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was Anko the way you talk about how you watched your dream girl grow along with, ahem," he batted his eyelashes for effect" something in your heart? You go on about this chicks snappy attitude and how she's got the fire going for her. But then you said she was smart.. Is it Kurenai?" Kakashi was silent.

"Hey man Kurenai is my woman, don't you come towards her."

"Don't worry about it it's not her." Tsunade wordlessly passed him the drink, listening intently.

"Well you have me stumped. The only other chick around here like that is Sakura and you're more her dad than anything," Asuma chuckled out.

Kakashi sighed, grabbing the fruity concoction. "Yep. Daddies little girl." He rolled his eyes. " Hey I didn't get enough sleep, I'm gonna go nap in that fancy guest room Naruto always keeps available. If you need me, too bad." He downed the drink as fast as he could, which was okay, because his glass wasn't tall, and would probably only leave him with a small buzz.

He paced up the stairs into the guest room. It was wonderfully relaxing. Dark skinny branches running up a golden yellow wall, with a lovely painting print of Gustav Klimts' _The Kiss_, with a thick wood frame that was burned and dusted with a shimmery red substance for effect. He crawled atop the dark brown sheets with more effort than thought required, probably from the softness and luxuriousness of them. They crinkled and crunched under his surprisingly large weight. He fell face down into the covers, content, with nothing bothering his mind until he saw a pin. His pin. A pink blossom outlined in gold. She was in here earlier? How come he hadn't seen her? So much for easy sleep.


	3. Self Undiscovered

I decided to change the spacing, because I wasn't sure if you were all bothered by how grouped up the words may have been.

Enjoy-

Mismatched Perfect-Chapter Three: Self Undiscovered

Sakura wasn't normally too keen on surprises, but she wasn't exactly too sure what to think of what she had just seen. It was definitely a surprise, but she hadn't meant to be so shocked, stunned, or excited by it. Confusion never did the girl any good, and it only frustrated her in most cases, and in this case it was going to raise hell in her head.

She tried to stroll casually away from Kakashis house, but she couldn't control herself. Was it awkwardness? Shame? Embarrassment? She couldn't describe how she felt at the moment. Why was her face heating up? Images were burned in her brain. Morphing into various feelings he could have been showing her with that smirk of his. Was he trying to humiliate her? Was he toying with her? Show himself off maybe? Maybe he forgot. No, he looked as if he knew very well what he was doing. And so did his body language. He was very relaxed looking.

Turning at a few corners she walked up to Narutos house, finding his homes almost rainbow-like color scheme a little ridiculous. She stormed up to the door, trying to appear angry, rather than confused.

"Hey Sakura! Wanna get a beer? There's plenty of bottles in the fridge but if you want the stuff in the keg feel free to- Sakura? Hey Sakura! Sakura! You should try Baa-chans apple-tinis! Hey! Listen!"

Sakura didn't feel like listening. While he was going on with his one-sided conversation, Sakura was stalking to the guestroom, to pace back and forth and think about her recent encounter with her former sensei.

The coolness of the empty room almost made the girl lose her train of thought. Being in a swimsuit combined with the sweat from a hot day now freezing to her skin could make her scream. Goosebumps were breaking out all over her skin. Though she was one of the most intelligent of kunoichi, it was still easy to forget how up to date Konoha now was.

She grabbed one of the robes from the closet. Typical. Naruto was slightly cliché' when it came to being loaded. His guest robes were custom made orange with lime colored swirls on the bottom. Aside from the tacky color scheming, it had this unbelievable texture, like something between suede and silk, and it was very warm for its very thin fabric. She slipped into it, and plopped down on the bed.

"Tch! Ow!" Something was stabbing the base of the back of her neck. Reaching to see what it was, she remembered using the pin Kakashi had given her for her nineteenth birthday. She liked it a lot, even though it was pretty worn out. She liked that. It gave it character. It was actually prettier with the scratches. It let little streaks of gold show through.

She tossed it aside but couldn't get herself to focus on Kakashi. Kakashi, even hearing the name in her head was making something in her chest jump.

The comfort from the bed was coaxing her to stare off into space. The name Kakashi would play once in her head every other minute or so, but it didn't seem to mean anything after a while. Then the mouth would show up when her eyes closed. She daydreamed about that mouth, seeming to be the only thing her mind would let her think about. Why did he hide it? Wasn't his father an okay guy after all? How come he showed it to her? Her brows furrowed as she began asking herself questions as to why she was feeling so far from Kakashi now, like he was a completely different person. She couldn't fully understand why it changed her aspect of him either.

Rolling over because her older position was getting too warm, she continued to ponder. The music now softly vibrating the house was tempting her with sleep, although the song lyrics sounded a little on the sleazy side. _Okay,_ she though_, I don't need sleep. That's not what I came up here for._

When she reached the kitchen, she turned to the microwave. One-forty five. She doubted Kakashi would be here early, so she decided to relax and grab a hard lemonade. No plan on drinking all of it though. Most medics weren't too big on alcohol, being aware of it's capabilities with impairing even the most well trained and resilient of ninja, along with doing some serious long term damage. Sometimes being one hell of medic took the fun out of some things. Luckily her best friend was exactly that: _her best friend._ The girl could get smashed and be almost good as new before she can even let herself get a hangover. It was a little way she fed Inner Sakura some pride. She was pretty good at keeping her at bay, now that she had matured.

"Kakashi! Yo! I decided to invite Genma and Asuma! They're at the bar in the back! Grandma's shaking up some drinks there. Go on! Get yourself a little something!"

Shit.

With her quick thinking, she made a hand-sign and morphed into one of the kegs, right in front of Narutos' fridge. Neji and Tenten gave her a strange look. Sakura just made a shushing noise. They both went back to tending their drunk, green-clad comrade.

And there he was. She would have been happy to see he was wearing the swim suit she had gotten for him. It looked pretty good on him. It was dark grey with light grey draw strings and had red lightning going down the side. Matched him perfect. His legs were almost thin, but they were strong and tone. Beautiful, with little silver hairs extending from every other pore. She inwardly sighed, watching the tall mans' muscles move with his gait. She wanted to see what he held under his shirt, wondering how good his physique was under there. But then she decided to worry about whether Kakashi would go for a lemonade or just do as Naruto said.

Shit.

He paused right in the kitchen. Did he notice? He was looking at Gai-sensei and his team. TenTen and Neji started to look very relieved and passed out the door, both brushing next to Sakura with their calves as they exited to the pool in the back. Kakashi followed but his leg didn't graze her. She would have lost her already endangered focus if he had.

She watche him; he was walking over to the bar with Tsunade-sama and Asuma.

"Sex on the beach, Tsunade-Sama."

"What's up with you and the honorifics, boy? You ain't gotta be soo tight-assed; loo-oosen up, copy kitten." Not too drunk. Not yet at least. There was a pause for a moment.

"Trying out that new gay thing all the kids are talking about?"

"More or less."

"Good ol' Kakashi. Always trying new things. You ever gonna tell me who she is?"

"I don't feel like talking about her right now."

"I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was Anko the way you talk about how you watched your dream girl grow along with, ahem, something in your heart? You go on about this chicks snappy attitude and how she's got the fire going for her. But then you said she was smart.. Is it Kurenai?"

Kakashi didn't respond. Sakuras' stomach dropped. It _was_ her. She felt small pangs of hurt and slight jealousy. Silence almost always answers.

"Hey man Kurenai is my woman, don't you come towards her."

"Don't worry about it it's not her." Sakuras' head would have hit the wall.

"Well you have me stumped. The only other chick around here like that is Sakura and you're more her dad than anything." This confused Sakura for a moment until she heard Kakashi speak again.

"Yep. Daddies little girl." Was that sarcasm she was hearing? "Hey I didn't get enough sleep, I'm gonna go nap in that fancy guest room Naruto always keeps available. If you need me, too bad." Now Kakashi sounded slightly pissed, and it took a lot to make him pissed. You had to get him were it hurts to make that man go into a tantrum.

Not long after she saw him walking through the kitchen, heading for the stair that lead to the third floor. She waited a few minutes for safety, and finally released her jutsu.

"Hey Sakura! Get your little ass over here!"

Konohas short-tempered Godaime was not sounding too drunk now. She had known the whole time she was pretending to be a beer keg. Head slightly hung, she sluggishly went to her superior.

"As much as I hate eavesdropping, I have more important things to deal with."

"Anything you wish Tsunade."

"Where's the honorific? Where's your damn respect kid?"

Sakura jumped slightly, and straightened "Sorry Tsunade-Sama!" Should have seen that coming a mile away.

"Whatever. What's up with Kakashi? He's pissed. Did you do something to him?"

"No, Hokage-Sama." The voluptuous blonde eyed her.

"You're sure?"

"Well, yeah I suppose. I came in on him mask-less this morning, but he seemed way more than okay with it." Aside from the part in which she practically ran from him afterwards.

Tsunade seemed slightly confused and deep in thought now.

"All right, if that's all you have to say, get out of here." Sakura bowed and turned away, with shoulders ridged enough to make ice jealous.

Speaking of shoulders, Ino was getting hers massaged. By Sai. She was a lot tanner since the beginning of the week. Sai had noticed Sakura looking over towards Ino and called out to her, "Hey fatso! Visit your friend."

Yamanaka stretched out on her belly and purred," Please, call me pretty lady again."

"Okay pretty lady." This was the last thing Sakura wanted. A beating to her confidence. She slouched over to her best friend and took the sun chair next to her.

"Hey forehead, what's up? You seem a little down."

"Nothing, just been under allot of stress lately." She started drinking her lemonade. Yup. Stress.

" Yeah I know how ya feel. Lucky thing I have Sai here to help me with that. Hey, well would you look at that, Naruto is flirting with Hinata. Hah! Look at her face. When will her head finally give way and sweat blood?" Ino pointed to the blushing heiress. Surely enough Naruto was whispering something in her ear, making her blush uncontrollably and giggle. He must have finally seen something in her. Something in his stance was very familiar. He was leaning a little, with one arm propped above his head, the purest figure of confidence. It reminded her of Kakashi. Sakura immediately spit out her drink in surprise. Was Kakashi trying to put the moves on her earlier?

"Hey there, Miss. Magenta." Sakura looked up. It was Genma. Damn. "Why don't you lose that robe? I wanna give you the same treatment Yamanaka's got," he said through clenched teeth with a grin.

"Go ahead billboard brow, give yourself a little show," Ino chirped with a wink. Before Sakura could open her mouth in polite protest, Genma was already helping the soft, blankety thing off her shoulders. As comfortable as Sakura was with her body, when it came to Genma, she would rather be in snow-wear than anything else. She could already feel his eyes prying her swimwear off.

"Oh, and Sai, please don't ever call her fatso." Chivalry, one of Genmas many steps to getting in a girls pants.

Sakura could hear the senbon clink and grind against his teeth. He altered her chair so it was flat and motioned Sakura to lay on her front. The senbon chewing mad crossed his legs and sat on a towel next to Sakuras' chair, oiled his hands with some of the tanning oil Ino had brought with her, and pressed his digits into her back. She wasn't used to it at first, but when she was, oh man was she used to it. Those strong fingers were working out so many kinks so easily, and the oil let his fingers glide easily over her back. About fifteen minutes into it, Genma began to chat.

"You have really nice skin there girl. So, Sakura, word has it you're pretty feisty." Of course she was feisty. He knew that.

"Yeah I guess. I don't think it's such a bad thing."

"Oh no, no, no. I don't think that's such a bad thing. It's cute. It's also very empowering. I like women who know what they want and how to do it." Did he just say women? He was looking at as a woman? Well of course she was a woman, but she still appreciated being called one. His senbon clinked as he switched it to the other side of his mouth.

"Sure I guess, but I can get a little controlling."

Genma stopped. He put his mouth next to Sakuras' ear, breathed out in his sultriest voice," And I love a woman in control." He just couldn't resist, could he?

Sakuras' eyes went wide. She tried to say something but couldn't bring her voice to do anything. She could hear Ino chuckling. _Damn pig_. Sakura just put her head down and tried to pretend it away. Out of sight, out of mind. But then she though for a second, _Just who in the hell does this guy take me for? I'm not some tramp you just throw your pick-up lines at! He's gonna get it._

Slowly, the pastel-pink haired ninja sat up, and looked Genma in the face with a glare that could put Sasuke to shame.

"Get out of my damn sight."

Genma, keeping his cool(barely), wordlessly walked off. When he was out of her hearing range, he murmured a little "Whatever," under his breath, and grabbed a few shots of whiskey. He wanted to feel proud again, and to forget this incident for a little while. Served him right.

"Geez, forehead, loosen up. It was just a little flirting. No wonder your relationships never last."

"Shut up, Pig."

"Whatever."

"Would you pass the extra-strong sunscreen?"

"Not planning on having a pretty tan? Yeah, here."

"Thanks." She lathered it on, letting it set into her skin and decided to let the thrumming music and warmth of the sun rock her into unconsciousness. Not necessarily sleep, but heavy daydreaming. She listened to the chuckling of Ino. Sai must be massaging her feet now.

She proceeded to enjoy the rest of the sun while it was lasting, making small talk with Ino, taking hits from Sais' very rude mouth, getting up for an occasional alcohol-less drink from Tsunade-Sama. They talked some more, laughing at Kiba, drunk enough to start dry humping Lees' leg, Lee, drunk enough to think he was getting a special massage, saying "ooh that feels good."

She then remembered Kakashi. When was he going to wake up? It was making excitement flutter in her belly. She felt cold sweat trickle down her neck and face. Was he going to be happy to see her? Angry? Dissapointed? Wait, why would he be disappointed? Did she do something wrong?

Sakura was gradually getting angrier over her own thoughts rather that knowing what the actual situation was: she just didn't know. And part of that scared her. She was going to be on an emotional hayride until then. And maybe afterward.


	4. Stares Fulfilled

Mismatched Perfect- Chapter Four: Stares fulfilled

Kakashi groaned. What time was it? The windows told him it was probably around six, by the way the sun was setting. He stretched on his stomach, his hand clenching tight around a little gold and pink pin.

"Did I sleep with this in my hand the whole time?" He looked at the heavy imprint of a sakura flower in his hand. "Guess so." Rubbing and itching his eyes, then readjusting his mask, he climbed down the stairs and went back into the kitchen. Looks like most of the people were still there. Maybe two people had left. But then there were some faces he hadn't seen earlier that day that had come to this overcrowded place. Iruka and Kurenai had shown up, along with Shikimaru and Chouji. Shino was in the corner sipping on what seemed to be his second Bloody-Mary. The kitchen had no one in it currently. The green twosome must have had enough of being drunk.

Kakashi eyed the bar from the window. Genma was propping his head up with his fist sipping a brave bull cocktail. It seemed he's had a variety of drinks. Shizune was next to him, attempting to give a stern word or two about alcoholism to the Godaime of the village, who didn't seem interested.

He felt as if there was someone missing. He scanned to pool area for some pale magenta locks. The right side of the pool showed him Chouza and Ibisu, arguing over what looked better, girls with meat on their bones or thin chicks.

In the pool was Kiba dog paddling, Hinata, Naruto, Lee, and Tenten. Neji was sitting at the edge with his eyes closed, as if to be focusing on something. Kakashi wasn't sure if he was using his byakugan, maybe trying to get a peek at tenten. Naruto was tickling Hinata a little too happily, making Hinata gasp for air in laughter. Luckily they were in the shallow end of the pool, so no one had to worry about drowning. Ino and Sai were sitting on the island, having some sort of in depth conversation on appropriateness and how to talk to girls. They seemed slightly flirtatious, but nothing that signaled they wanted anything from one another.

The left of the pool was all that was left. Tenzou and Sakura. Tenzou looked a little drunk. He was obviously flexing. Tenzou didn't know how to flirt. Did he? He was one of the most awkward men Kakashi thought he knew. The copy-nin stormed outside to the bar and sat next to Genma. Genma began giggling.

"Ha. Ha ha ha! You see that chick? She's one fiiine piece of work there."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow ,"hm?"

"The Haruno girl. I was giving her a massage earlier, and she was lovin' it. Girl kept squirming her pretty body under my fingers, all soft n' shit." not a second too soon, Shizune got a wild look on her face and smacked him hard in the back of the head, making him spit his senbon."Ouch, whad'ja do that for? Tch. Women."

Kakashi tried to control his anger towards his comrades conquest.

"Tsunade."

"Yh-yeheh-yeeah? Whatcha want Kak-shi?"

"I'd like a daiquiri."

"Mmkay kitaytay cat." The blonde sannin giggled and snorted through the whole mixing process of making the thing, saying how it sounded like the time she completely forgot about.

She passed it to him wordlessly, crossing her arms under her chest, making them pop out proposterously. He drank suspiciously because of the grin on the large-chested womans' face. Not even half-way through his drink, planning to get into a drunk stupor and not feel the small tinges of hurt that came with the thought of Sakura enjoying Genmas touches, that blonde cougar practically sang out, "So when y-ou gonna go talk to her?"

Kakashi almost choked.

Genma butted in with unwise words, "Ya dude, she's easy."

In a wheezing fit, he hit his chest with a closed fist, trying to get all of the fruity drink out of his esophagus. He then proceeded to glare at Genma, who seemed unknowing, because his cheek was firmly planted on Shizunes' chest, in a poor act of being tired.

"Are you," _cough,_" crazy Tsunade?" Tsunades' young face pouted. The copy-nin slammed his drink on the bar-table, shattering the base of the glass.

"Or are you jussst gonna let her get away? Pshaaw you're acting like she'll haate you er somethin'. Geez, you already terri- uh.. Terrified her with your rough-housin'," she squeezed out, and then began going into a breathless laughter, making little squeaking sounds when she inhaled.

Kakashi turned around, and there Sakura was, staring at him with a slightly worried look, and slightly flushed. He calmed down almost instantly. She was so cute when she blushed. He looked at her lips on impulse. So pretty. Pink and glossy. He could stare forever.

Those lips now had two delicate fingers on them with long, light pink nails on their ends. _Damn, she saw me_, he thought, _why did I just do that_? Then she faced another direction, the direction of Yamato, who seemed to be drunkenly eyeing her, and telling her something to make her chuckle nervously. Anger filled the silver-headed Hatake again. Why was she doing this to him? She was teasing him in all senses of the word.

He turned around, not wanting to get a glimpse of that creamy skin, the hypnotic eyes, those effeminate curves, and her bubblegum strands. And most of all, her. The man just couldn't take watching her go for with a guy for the sake of going. Was she still trying to forget Sasuke? Sasuke. After all that boy put her through, he still won't acknowledge her. Kakashi felt pure, ugly jealousy stir behind his eyes. What did she want exactly? A damaged man? A man that had seen hurt? In that case, Kakashi was more than well applied for the job of Sakuras' object of affection. Everyday, he's plagued with guilt, and an ache for a best friend. An ache for family. He wanted that. Sasuke could have had it, but he just decided to push it all away. He pushed her away, devastating her to no end. Lord knows if he even thinks twice about what he had back in team seven.

He almost hated the boy, but Kakashi never took a friend for granted since going through war. Even if he was a spawn of Hell and had the charm of a centipede.

The sun was getting dimmer, pasting a pinkish-orange glow over everything in sign. He could hear her giggling maybe fifteen feet away in her sun chair, and Tenzou asking her whether he wore eyeliner or not, because apparently, he didn't know. Kakashi gritted his teeth behind his mask.

That ramen girl Naruto was so proud of was cooking up some of the famous noodles on the grill with a pot boiling water over the coals. Must be about dinner time. All the kids crawled out of the pool, throwing her tips, demanding certain flavors, whether they wanted pork, eggs, shiitake and etcetera. Naruto, of course, got his bowl first. Afterwards came Lee, who just loaded curry and wasabi into his bowl, who was followed by Kiba, and so on. Tenzou wasn't too keen on ramen noodles, claiming they were the oiliest thing on the planet. He said he wasn't over exaggerating in one argument with Naruto, although most people wouldn't even consider ramen noodles oily. Because of this Yamato decided to get up and walk off in hopes for something smooth and crunchy.

Then Kakashi remembered

Walnuts drove him crazy.

Baa-chan was detoxifying herself with surprising precision, watching the alcohol concentrate and pool into a little ball above her arm, right above the vein. She was looking gradually more and more refreshed.

Kakashi whispered, "Hey Tsunade, got any Walnuts under there?"

"Huh? Oh, let me check." She dug around, and found a bag of very exquisite looking nuts. Some pistachios, some hazelnut, some chestnut, and you guessed it, walnuts. _Bingo._ "Got some sorta plan for Yamato huh?"

"You knew he loved walnuts too, hm? I prefer pistachios myself. They're very smooth and have an almost buttery taste."

"Whatever. Here. Take this thing." She handed him the nutcracker.

In a single deft movement, he placed the giant nut into the small contraption, and gave it a good squeeze.

_CRACK._

You could almost feel Tenzous' ears perk to the sound of the crushing shell.

Immediately the man was staggering next to Kakashi, giving him a smug look as if to say, 'what are you doing with those?' Kakashi then gave him the well-known eye crinkle, then proceeded to break the nutcracker itself.

"Oh hey Yamato. Oops. Did you need that?" Yamato gave him the 'fear face', showing him exactly how he felt. "Oh? You did huh? Well I'll buy you your own bag of walnuts and three nutcracker soldiers if you can open this one with your fingernails," he said, showing him the walnut he wanted opened. Tenzous' fingernails were going to do him no justice in this trial. They might as well not be there, but the creepy eyed man was not one to back down from a challenge from Kakashi.

"Alright," Tenzou said with a smirk. And with that, Kakashi left his post and walked over to the cherry blossom kuniochi, who just went from relaxed, to shaking uncontrollably.

Throwing her a stern look, he growled out," What's wrong? You aren't cold are you?" His fists were clenching and unclenching ferociously, cracking his fingers and his knuckles. He was doing his best to control his temper around her, but he couldn't take watching her just accept jerks and idiots because that was all it looked like she was getting. She could have more than that. So much more. Of all the times he's saved her life wishing every time might let her know something, of all the times Sasuke tried to kill her, whether it be once or more, even one time is still a number he didn't like to recognize. Even if she wasn't over Sasuke, he wasn't going to let her continue on like this.

"No, I'm fine really, don't worry about me," she laughed out nervously.

" No, I insist, have a towel," he commanded, almost pitching a towel at her. She flinched as it made a heavy wafting sound on its way down. She covered herself with it, a confused look on her face. Sakura refused to look at Kakashi. She simply stood up and began to walk away trying not to get emotional, and trying to comprehend why he was acting like this. Why was this hurting her so much?

"Now what is it?" he yelled. "Am I not hitting on you enough? Actually, no, let me ask you this: why are you sitting around, letting whoever comes along show you their 'moves'?" Sakura stopped momentarily. Then, she turned around on one foot, walked up to him and delivered a very, very hard slap to his face.

_SMACK!_

..But that didn't stop him. As she was walking away, he grabbed her arm very tightly, not giving a damn that people were now staring. He then began the lead, walking a little too fast than what she was ready for.

"Ung! Let- me- go!"

"No Sakura. Not until we talk."

"Talk? Hah! Talk about what? How you think I just take what I can g-"

"It's because you DO take what you can get. You almost did it with Naruto once. You've already done it with Kiba, with Shino, that obnoxiously huge and freaky guy from the Aburame clan, and who knows who else! I knew you had some issues with your feelings with Sasuke but you're not getting over them like this!" If she had the focus to, she would have stopped in her tracks

"What makes you think I'm doing this because of Sasuke?"

"What makes you think you aren't?"

She went silent, and for a moment, so was Kakashis' heart. They stopped. They were in front of Kakashis' house.

"So you still love him." She didn't answer. He sighed. Grabbing the keys from his pocket, Kakashi unlocked the door and swung it open. He grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her in, and noticed something: her heart. It was pounding. If that wasn't love for someone he didn't know what was. His brows furrowed as he closed the door behind her and looked at her. Red in the face, and not in the slightest thought of him. Kakashi. The man who would turn down everything in the world just to make her smile.

She continued on with her flushed face, hurriedly strolling her way to the couch and proceeded to put her head in her hands, elbows digging into her knees. He sat on the chair across from her propping his feet on the dark red painted bamboo coffee table. He knitted his fingers together over his stomach.

He was the image of calm and collected, a drastic change from several moments ago."When do you suppose you-"

"Look will you just lay off it? I don't even know if I love that idiot anymore.."

"So then why do you let all those guys just hit on you? Genma was going on and on about how much you loved the feel of his hands pressing into you, making you squirm." He was going to lose his head again, and just as he was about to, she raised her voice.

"Genma said that? I didn't so much as move when he was massaging me! And then he started talking to me all dirty so I told him to get lost!"

Kakashis' mouth was open to say something, but nothing came out.

"Then with the whole Sasuke thing! You think I'm that typical? Sure I care for him and all, but I don't know if I can love him anymore! I mean he's done so much to everyone! He can't even love himself! He's too much of a coward to love anyone at all!", she huffed," And you're really one to talk too, you know! Here you were this morning, putting the moves on me, showing me your face of all things, and looking all confident like you knew what- what you were.. What are you..?" Kakashi was walking up to her with a wanting look in his eyes. She swallowed hard. Her mind was going fuzzy.  
>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Oh God, her face was heating up. Not like this. He was trying to kill her with humiliation and quite well on his way to getting it done fast.<p>

"Sakura, do you know how much I stress over you?" Her heart was now pounding faster than the second he had grabbed her hand only to guide her through the door.

She swallowed hard again."Uhm. No, not necessarily."

" Sakura, I think about you almost all day. I think about what jerk you're with. I think about how much that jerk will or as hurt you. I think of how much I could hurt the jerks that hurt you. I wonder if they would save your life like I would, and have. If they would _kill_ and _die_ for you."

Somewhere, during this speech, Sakura had stopped breathing. And started crying. Not exactly sure from what, but some part of her being just wanted to well up and let something go, and whatever it was felt great to be gone.

Those tears glazed over her eyes, blurring her image of the masked man before her, and she gently fluttered them closed, letting them spill slowly over her cheeks.

On impulse, something in Kakashis' racing heart made him act. He bent down slightly but slowly, pulling that mask away, and gently kissed the salted tear that landed on the side of her mouth. Sakura felt soft skin on her lips, hesitating to breathe once again.

Backing away he saw her open her still tear enveloped eyes wide, beautiful and shining with some form of discovery and wonder. His own eyes lowered and he watched her lips. They were parted and slightly wet from the small tear that was spread over them. And pink. And beautiful. The copy-nin swallowed. He wanted a slightly larger taste.


	5. Fleeting Dreams

Mismatched Perfect- Chapter Five: Fleeting Dreams.

WARNING! This chapter contains sexual situations. If you are uncomfortable with that, then just go. Do not flame me. You have no reason to. I. Have. Warned. You.

Ps. I have probably been unknowingly spelling the word kunoichi wrong. Sorry l:T

There she was. Standing in front of him. Beautiful in so many senses. She was exotic. She was human luxury. She was well exercised in mind and body. She was damn womanly. And man was she was one hell of a woman.

And he had her in this precious moment. It was like holding fire. The scarecrow held the woman close, feeling her soft body mould to his, with his long arms wrapped around her back, and a hand crushing into her hair, holding her head to his chest. The pale, glowing girl shifted into him, rubbing herself on him, making the infamous copy-nin shudder. Maybe if he let go he could calm himself down in time. Second time, same girl. Although this time, it wasn't too late.

But then she sighed. Her breasts naturally perked through her swimsuit and dragged over his abdomen.

"Mmnnh." _Shit_. He let that out. Why did it have to be this way? No other girl turned him on quite like she did. He could stand being around Ino, Kurenai, and the Godaime. The women who seemed to deliberately pop their chest out. But not Sakura. Sakura was modest. And to Kakashi, that just oozed sexy. He thought the idea of watching such an innocent woman discover herself incredibly hot. And here she was, so close to him. Warm, damp skin pressing to his hot heat. He couldn't hold it back. He just couldn't.

She looked at up at him in question of the groan he made, "What is it? Does something hurt?"

"Well in a sense. Excuse me for a moment."

She grabbed his hand with a firm grip as he tried to walk to the bathroom for a relief. Firm hands wrapping around his length as she began to… Kakashis' mind flew a little faster than he was ready to appreciate. And then she just had to ask:

"Did I do something wrong?" No. She was doing everything right. She was perfect and turning him on with even the most simple of things, bringing all but one part of him to jello. She began tugging on his arm to get him to turn around, but he wouldn't budge. "Why won't you answer me?"

The man found no temptation to speak inside of him, despite the throbbing, expanding want he held in his swimwear. He sighed.

"Sakura, I can't." She became bewildered. With a little chakra, she hastily spun him around, revealing to him her curling brows and looked him in the eye with the intensity of the sun. Kakashis' mind was foggy with impurities concerning Sakura, and something in his more intimate places was growing rigid with want. Something that desired to be choked in warmth and wet. And now she could clearly see what said place was.

Sakuras mouth went dry as Kakashi hazily stared at her with that large piece protruding from the base of his torso. He was thinking of her in _that_ way as well? She tried to open her mouth repeatedly, and try and get something out, just one word at least. Throw the girl a bone, for Christs sake. Kakashi looked slightly pitiful, like she had treaded on something he wished had remained unrevealed. Gears in Sakuras' head were at work as she calculated the current situation with difficulty, mostly because of her lack of focus.

He thought she was sexy. And now she knew it. A small part of her knew it was wrong, but it's the small things in life often go overlooked. She decided to play with her newfound seduction over this man.

Sakura lowered her lids at him and fixed a smirk to her face, a perfect display of lust, and Kakashi was catching on. It was time to put her knowledge to the test.

She walked to him, her body agonizing the man before her. Kakashis' perfect teeth bit onto his lower lip in a grimace of extreme unfulfilled indulgence, ready to bubble over and have them both exploding in pleasure. Now, Kakashi knew how to handle a woman. But if that woman was Sakura, he wasn't so sure he'd be able to control himself, especially with her hips swaying like _that_, her nipples perking like _that,_ her face looking like _that._ And then she did _that._

Damn him to hell if you could. Damn him to hell.

She was grinding her body on him, the most intimate part in particular, burning his skin through his pants leg. Damn bold, just too damn bold.

He opened his mouth like the leopard he felt he was, just about to bite into his prey. Sakura almost panicked, but kept her cool, that was until she felt it, and his eyes gave way that he was not planning on backing down from this.

It was firm, hard, and pulsating, and rubbing very close to where her thighs met, almost branding itself on her skin. She opened her mouth letting out a hot breath, feeling something immediately shock a warmth inside her. She would have said it was in her belly, but it felt far too intimate to simply be there. It was in her pelvis. It was starting to throb. An experience she never had with anyone else she had been with. She wanted more of this feeling.

Kakashi picked her up by her tightly bound ass, getting a firm grope on an equally firm butt, and carried her into his bedroom, her hands in his hair the entire way.

The copy-nin threw his blossom on the bed and proceeded to pull his shirt off.

Beautiful. Thin, but muscular. He was a pure thoroughbred under his jounin vest. Perfect body rippling under so many clothes, doing him no justice to his perfection of self. That feeling between her hips started pooling again at the sight, making her squirm in unconscious want in the luxurious bed. Kakashi almost drooled. Soft arms resting above her head making her breasts come together slightly, while her toned, sleek legs were slightly spread. God. Damn.

He dove in. He grabbed his comrades hips and made hot, open mouthed kisses on her jaw, listening to her breathing slowly become more ragged. Jaw, then neck. He worked her up and down from her collar bone and above. Pinning his hands beside her ribs, he went in for a small and innocent kiss, and to his surprise, she was responding very bravely. She delved her tongue into his perfect mouth a little nervously for having enacted it, and with that, he delved in his. They slowly dragged each others together, in ballroom dance of two. He loved the taste of her. He loved the feel of her pretty lips, and the sound of her little mewls. Afterwards, he receded his from the beautys mouth, and excruciatingly slugged his tongue down her neck.

And now for the breasts. He reached behind her neck and undid the knot to her bathing suits' top. She watched him blushing madly, from slight embarrassment. He more than welcomed her cute pink nipples, protruding from the breast they peaked. He popped the right one into his mouth, softly suckling it, and letting his tongue dip and swirl around it, trying to download and burn the texture of her skin into his brain. Sakura made a small whimpering sound, slowly running her small fingers up his arms and onto his back, lightly scratching the man over her. Nothing that hurt, just a small drag of the nails. He released the imprisoned peak from his mouth and fed the left the same attention, making her lovely whimpers release from her chest all the more. They drove him insane.

He proceeded to work his way down to one of the most protected places on a woman. He slowly slipped her swimming bottoms off, flinging them to the floor, and then looked at the woman before himself in all of her naked glory. Her hair was disheveled and utterly sexy, spread around her like a pink halo, just like the angel she was to him. Coral nipples now an angered red, popping out on her pale complexion, flushed pink in a severe arousal. And beautiful, beautiful, green eyes hazed in an beautiful expression he had never even hoped of seeing.

" You're so damn beautiful, Sakura."

"Th-Thank you, Kakashi." A beautiful blush now graced her face with her hazed expression.

After a moment of drinking in her exhilarating body, his body ached for him to continue.

As he began to pull down his swimwear, she called out,

"Wait! Wait.. I'm.. I'm still.. Uh.."

She was still innocent?

"It's okay, I understand. I'll take it slowly." A virgin? She had never slept with any of those boys? Well, now her first was going to be a man. And Kakashi knew what separated men from boys.

During the mean time, he kept the swim trunks on.

He stuck in his middle finger. Dear God. She was crushing him with her walls, lubricated and divine. He pumped slowly, gyrating the finger on the ceiling of her sex, watching her expression change for an instance with each intrusion. So. Damn. Responsive. Her virgin body was coating him with desirable delirium. He put in a second finger, feeling her jump slightly onto his palm, lightly crushing against her pearl. Sakuras eyes crossed for an instant. The man smirked. He took his thumb and pressed it on the pearl, and rotated it synonymously with his fingers. Her hips were now jerking wildly in his hand. He saw her going over the edge but he didn't want her to come just yet. He paused for a moment, and decided to speak.

"Sakura, this may hurt slightly," he told her with slight concern in his voice.

She simply nodded her head in answer.

He spread those fingers into a "V" and stretched her; however she didn't seem to react with too much discomfort. Sakura winced once every now and then, but she seemed very relaxed with the small pain she was experiencing.

A few minutes passed, and she now seemed very comfortable with the way his fingers were. She no longer felt any pain.

"Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"I think I'm ready for you now. I think I can handle more"

Yes, yes, yes! It was tranquilizers and cocaine in one. Relief and excitement.

The man grabbed a pillow and put it under her butt, to help her feel more comfortable. The copy-nin stood up and removed the swimwear she had bought him that morning, and showed himself to her. Being a medic, she was slightly impressed, especially after seeing so much.. The man was large, but not too large. His length was rigid and rough with anticipation, desperate to sink into her flesh. Being a kunoichi, she was already on birth control, so he had no worries about pregnancies.

He wordlessly positioned himself, his tip at her radiating, slick entrance. Okay, now or never. She wouldn't be doing this if she didn't want to. And with that, Kakashi slowly thrust in.

Damn. Tight. And it only got tighter the further he went.

It was so damn hard controlling himself. But then again, the beauty below didn't flinch. Her breathing had hitched though. He pulled back some, not completely out, and thrusted into her again.

"Uhhnn." God damn it. She was loving it, and it hadn't even started. He pulled, and pushed, and this time a little deeper.

"Uhn!" Damn, damn, _damn_! Her hands were fisting into the sheets with every thrust, just another way she was expressig her current state of pleasure.

"Fuck, Sakura." His voice was low and jagged. It was as if sound were scraped with sandpaper. He dived deeper and faster, playing her like a violin, making those beautiful and slightly shrill moans vibrate from her throat. He kept on going, like a car piston. She was lubricating him in excess, her body's walls just crushing him throughout the entire experience. Sakura watched him as he increased his pace, his face contorted in this unimaginably sexy teeth-bearing frown, setting off more desire in her being than she thought she could experience. He loved holding her there. He stated plummeting into her so quickly now, she nearly blurred before him. Hands on her hips, he began pulling her onto him, nearly beating his shaft into oblivion. He loved the combination of her mewls, the rough slapping sounds of flesh to flesh, the grunts and huffs, all of it. He loved how her eyes would glue shut when he dipped deep, or when he ground every inch of her making her sing in uneven, beautiful chorus.

He could feel her start to cave in. She was panting uncontrollably, a sheen of sweat on her brow and her heaving breasts. Her neck was throwing that pretty head around in a perfect display of control loss. He put his hand on her belly and one hand on her shoulder and leaned over her and put his mouth next to her ear and started whispering.

"Yes, just like that Sakura."

He rammed in deep, penetrating her to the core. Her eyes and mouth simultaneously became wide with pleasure.

"I want to see you. I want to see it all."

Another bulls eye on her core, her throat now trying to produce a scream.

"How beautiful you're going to look-"

One final blow to her utmost place of sensual sensitivity and arousal,

"-when I make you come."

And there she was. She had released all of her beautiful tension in a span of several moments. Kakashi watched and felt her muscles spasm around him, trying to keep his eyes open to let them feast on the experience. Her contorting walls were crushing his member, knocking the wind from his lungs. And with that, at the same time, they came. Both backs arched backwards, him, spilling his searing seed in her womb; her, clutching and declutching his key with her lock. Beautiful. Just damn beautiful. He lay on top of her, weak from the exhilaration and thrill, the both of them panting in pleasure of indescribable means.

He rolled to her side, wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight, pressing her stomach and breasts to him. Sakuras arms were cutely curled in front of her, palms on his chest. Kakashi twined his legs with hers, and let himself run his hand through her tousled hair. His adorable former student was shining with beauty in her sleepy, disheveled, and ravished state. He wasn't going to tell her he loved her just yet, but he figured she already knew.

"Kakashi?"

"Yo."

"What would you think if I said I loved you?"

The copy-nin squeezed her close, because dreams had a tendency to flee, and he wasn't letting this one get away.


End file.
